Angie
Dr. Angela "Angie" Kay P.H.D. is an African American girl who works at the Wingeria. Her full name is Angela "Angie" Karina Kay. She lives on top of the pizzeria with her husband Chuck, Penny, Alberto, and her kids. Her siblings are Zoe, Taylor and Jeffery. She used to be Delivery Boy Roy's girlfriend, but dumped him when she found out he was cheating on her. Walter Perkins dated her, but he cheated on her. But she got married to Chuck and had 2 kids: Ashley and Kelvin. She Hates Mitori Kawashiro, Because when she was eating a Jalapeño Taco, she prohibted Jalapeños. She has the power to attract stuff with her magic magnet. Apparently, her (former) archrival was Lauren. She had 4 more kids. She lives in a penthouse suite at the top of Papa's Pizzeria. She recently graduated medical school. She is a doctor, but still works at the wingeria on Thursdays, Fridays, and Sundays. She likes to play touhou but she stinks at it. Flipdeck Stuff This jalapeño lover is one of the many Papa's Wingeria chefs. When she feels like it, she drives around Starlight City in her Pink Camry. Her favorite color is pink, and it won't change, and she married to Chuck Bio Angie was born on December 21, 1991 in a house in Tacodale. When she was 2, a high chair she was on toppled and messed up the part of the brain that lets you see. That is why she wears glasses. When she was 5, a hurricane broke out and destroyed the home. In middle school, she was the star on the basketball team, even though she was the shortest player. Her BFFs were Cecilia, Penny and a Mexican-Tastyvillian girl named Hortnesa. After struggling in high school she was accepted into Mint Barvard University and got a Master's Degree in the Medical Field. While seraching for a hospital to work at, Angie got a ticket to Starlight City and won the Wingeria and had to work there. SHe is qute happy with it. She saw Chuck (her middle school classmate) and th ey fell in Love. They were married and had 8 kids. Angie asked Fitz to develop a growth serum for the new babies because Angie HATES diaper duty. SHe then accepted a job as a doctor in Burgerburgh Children's Hospital. Orders Her pizza is: 10 Pepperoni, bake 4:30 mins with the pizza cut in 8ths. Her burger is (and HD): bun, medium patty, Ketchup, cheese, lettuce, a rare patty, Onion, Tomato bun Her Taco is: Pita Taco, Steak, Jalapenos, cheese, jalapenos, tomatoes, loco sauce Her sundae is:Large Cup with creameo bits, mint syrup, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, and a cherry on top. Her Pancakeria order is, A pancake with Blueberries and 4 bananas, and a waffle with syrup. Drink: Large Oran ge Juice w/ Ice Wingeria: 4 Wasabi Chicken Strips 4 Buffalo Chicken Strips, 8 Green Peppers, 2 Ranch Dips Hot Doggeria: Chicago bun, kielbasa, cheese, ketchup, sport pepper, sport pepper, tomato, Small Diet Fizzo, medium Buttered popcorn Burgeria To Go!: Bun, Jalapenos, Jalapenos, Jalapenos, Cheese, Medium Patty, Ketchup, Bun. Cupcakeria: Strawberry Cake, pink icing, creameo bits, watermelon drizzle, marshmallow, Chocholate icing, chocholate drizzle, xoxo sprinkles Pastaria: Spaghetti, Three Cheese Sauce, PArmesan, Mozzarella Shreds,Garlic Bread Donuteria: Chocolate, Ring, Strawberry Syrup, Sprinkles. Vanilla, Long John, Blueberry Custard, Clear Glaze, Sugarplum Drizzle, Red Velvet, Boston Cream, Powdered Sugar, Nuts, Marshmallows Muffineria: Star Shaped chocholate extract whipped cream 2 strawberries Stats *Height: 5'4 *Favorite Food: Jalapenos *Orgin: Ancestors from Kenya *Weight: 111 lbs *Birthday: December 21, 1991 Glitches *In Taco Mia, if you pile a only jalapenos on steak, she will give you a cheering reaction *In the Touhou Papa Louie Version, if you beat the hidden stage 5.5, (if you play as angie) there is a slight chance you will beat angie in stage 2, a funny glitch * Trivia *She has a popular Youtube Series "ANGIE'S TOUHOU SERIES"! It consists of "Angie's Touhou Fails" or "Angie's Touhou Clears" *Her video "Angie's Touhou Fails: Double Dealing FAIL" is the most viewed GAMING video on YOuTube (NOT REAL) Category:Girls Category:Wingeria Category:Black People Category:Customers created by Angrybirdsrocks323 Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Customers with glitches Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria